


He Remembers Dying podfic

by cyranothe2nd



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Blink And You Miss It Slash, Canonical Character Death, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyranothe2nd/pseuds/cyranothe2nd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He remembers dying. He remembers dying and the drums have stopped, which means he must be dead. Logically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Remembers Dying podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [He Remembers Dying](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/32611) by aralias. 



> Spoilers for 'Last of the Timelords.'

**Length:** 11:46 min, 10.7 MB, mp3

 

 **Reader's Notes:** Music from 'I Don't Want Love' by The Antlers

 

[download here](http://the-netizen.com/Cyranothe2nd/He%20Remembers%20Dying.mp3)


End file.
